goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Caillou (Go!Animate Former Troublemaker)
"I'm just a kid who's 4!" -Caillou singing in his theme song. Caillou is a 4 year old troublemaker. He is based on the TV series of the same name. Since he's from a childish show, he is often used as a troublemaker in people's grounded series. He has also been shown to love fake VHS openings. Apparently, he created some of his own. For example, in k,jvbnkgngktrhkrkrt nkrnbkrtyhkrt caillou he created the openings to SpongheBob: WhoBob WhatPants from 2001 (It's was 2008) and The Simpsons: Season 1 from 1998 (It's was 1989-90 but in DVD in 2001). In momogowi and NotSmirks' videos, he has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou having the Jennifer voice. In certain videos, he has been shown to have a twin brother named Daillou, and in thegoldenbrick1's videos, a triplet named Baillou, alongside himself and Daillou. Baillou and Daillou are actually fan-made versions of Caillou. He is one of the most hated characters in GoAnimate history. He was born on February 6, 2011. He was bullied and grounded by his parents. Voice David (most people use this voice for him)/Evil Genius/Zack, Dave, Ivy, Paul, Brian, Kidaroo, Young Guy, Eric, Shy Girl, Kimberly, Jennifer (Momogowi and NotSmirks), Joey, Emma, and Tween Girl. Sometimes TigerMario2002:; uses his real voice to voice Calliou Rosie's (Caillou's Sister) Voice: Shy Girl and Ivy. Boris (Caillou's Dad) Voice: Eric, Diesel, Paul, Professor, Kidaroo, Young Guy, David/Evil Genius/Zack and Joey Doris (Caillou's Mom) Voice: Julie, Kimberly, and Jennifer Teddy's Voice: Eric (no voice or appearance in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series) Rexy's Voice: Kidaroo (no voice or appearance in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series) Gilbert's Voice: Diesel (no voice in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series) Deedee's Voice: Kimberly '' Trivia He tried to murder Rosie over an orange His private part size is 0.1 inches He is Racist Caillou has a fetish for hairy legs When asked to share, he immediately murders the person whom he has to share with He likes gore Apparently only in Duncan Pictures' series, he is claimed to be a homosexual. He cooked and ate Rosie with Dora one time. He thinks anime like Sailor Moon, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty and Stocking and Pokemon are the worst in his opinion He tried to shut down Vocaloid He blew up Awesome Mountain He got pregnant with triplets one time He destroyed the elevator after missing it His Username is YoutubeWarsandKillingBabiesFTW WorldPeaceandMarkiplierFTL His Real Last Name Is: Eggtree Gallery Aaron & Caillou.png|Caillou scheming with Aaron. Caillou.png|Caillou as he appears in his TV Show. Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:Troublemakers Category:Anti-Hero Category:Those Arrested Category:Criminals Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:DIRECTV Customer Category:Baby Show Category:2009 births Category:Kindergarten Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Bobby Fans Category:Warren Fans Category:Complete Monster Category:Dora fans Category:Chickenx4 fans Category:Barney Fans Category:NopeComedian Fans Category:GoF Category:Memy Fans Category:Ultimate Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Baby Category:Pbs kids Category:Grounded for life Category:Hates Ewoks Category:Intellegent athiest's enemy Category:Sons Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Older Siblings Category:Morons Category:Bullies Category:Unpopular Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Element Humanoid Category:Heartless Category:February Births Category:Big brothers Category:Top (characters) Category:DFNJKG IUGJTRKGTJ VBTRJVBTRJ GBTR JVBTRJ Category:Grounded people Category:Crybabies Category:Chuck E. Cheese lovers Category:Getting Bullied Category:Canadians Category:Character Elimination contestant Category:Very Evil Characters Category:Racist Category:Baby show characters Category:People who dislike autism Category:Sometimes Good Category:Terrorists Category:Disney Junior Characters